This CORE will have responsibilities for: A. Administration of the Program Project with scientific oversight of[unreadable] pre-clinical scientific studies (Projects 1-3) and integration between these Projects and Core B (GLP/GMP[unreadable] manufacture of MGH2) and Core C (Tumor typing and neuropathologic analyses in support of culture and[unreadable] rodent studies of Projects 1, 2, 3). This will include organization of scientific meetings among investigators[unreadable] (inside and outside the Program Project) and facilitation of engendered clinical trials. B. Statistical oversight,[unreadable] data sharing and pre-publication review from Projects 1, 2, 3 and Cores B, C.